


Papa

by Geeky_Angelo



Category: Shadowhunters TV
Genre: Alec and Raphael become friends, Alec can't cook but Raphael can, Dad!Magnus, M/M, Papa!Magnus, Raphael and Alec bonding - Freeform, dyslexic!Alec Lightwood, son!raphael, tired!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_Angelo/pseuds/Geeky_Angelo
Summary: Rosa is dead. Dead. No he can't take it. Raphael goes to the only person he can trust. Magnus. But what he doesn't know is that Alec is still there. Bonding Ensues.





	1. Papa

          Magnus was relaxing on the couch, martini in hand, while he watched Alec run around the loft frantically planning for the dinner tonight. About to take a sip, Magnus put the glass to his lips, but almost spilled it when he heard banging on the door. Alec stops what he's doing and looks at Magnus. Magnus already halfway to the door smiles at him.

" Alexander relax. I'm an all powerful warlock, what's the worst that can happen." Magnus winked and Alec blushed and looked down. He opens the door, his smile immediately turned into a frown when he saw it. Alec, seeing his look, went over to him and stopped. There stood Raphael, he had bloody tears down his eyes and just looked... well... Broken. Magnus's cat eyes flashed and he pulled Raphael toward him. He turned toward Alec. 

" Go in the refrigerator, in the packet under the shelf there's three packets of blood. Get them then warm them in the microwave for 2 minutes and thirty seconds, then bring them to me. Go, now." Magnus's voice was firm and stern when he said this. Alec was kind of scared, but what could he say. Raphael was like his son. Alec went and did what he said as Magnus carried Raphael to the couch. Raphael started sobbing and Magnus just drew him in closer.

"Oh, my dear boy." Magnus said as calmly as he could, although you can hear the anger in his voice. " Who did this to you." Raphael shook his head and buried his head deeper into his neck. Magnus pet his back and listened closely.

"She's dead. I...I never got to say goodbye. Magnus..I..I can't take it." Magnus was confused at first, until it dawned on him. Rosa.  Magnus knows can try to calm his little vampire as much as he could, but he would blame himself nevertheless. " My boy. It's okay. She lived a great life. You made sure of that." 

" But I never spent time with her. I-I need more time." Magnus's heart fell, because he could relate to him. But there was nothing but irony in the whole thing was there. They need more time when people die but in the end, they're immortal. They have nothing but time.

"Hey, I got the blood packs." Alec handed them to Magnus, who handed it to Raphael.  
"Thank you Alexander. Raphael, your gonna have to eat dear." Raphael shook his head 'no' and Magnus only got him and held him tighter. Alec felt useless because all he did was stand and watch. Alec felt bad for invading their privacy so he asked," Hey do you need anything else before I go in ou- the room."  
Magnus was about to say something else when Raphael interrupted him.  
"No, we don't need anything from you shadowhunter." His voice came out cold and firm. Magnus gave a sympathetic look. But all Alec did was say "okay" in his "soldier voice" as Magnus called it. Of course Alec didn't mean to sound like this it just happens when he feels vulnerable or on the defense. Raphael sent a cold look to the back of his head as Alec walked off.  
" cazador de sombras estúpido" Raphael muttered angrily when Alec was out of sight.  
Magnus understanding his grief kept his cool.  
"He was just trying to help querido."  
"Well he doesn't need to help. He's a Shadowhunter, all he ever does is mess things up."  
"Well Alexander is different. He has a heart of gold. As a matter of fact, I think it's about time you two get to know each other." Raphael rolled his eyes at this.  
"I've spent plenty of time with his sister. I doubt they're any different from each other."  
"Oh trust me, they're different in many ways." Raphael shuddered.  
"I don't want to hear anything about your sexual life. It's disgusting enough that the herondale and Isabelle have slept with almost everyone. I don't even want to know what the elder Lightwood had done." Magnus pressed his lips together to refrain saying something he would regret.  
"Actually Raphael that is not the case. Alexander hasn't had any sexual intercourse at all."  
Raphael's eyebrows went up. "Yeah right. So you're telling me that a 23 year old Shadowhunter is not only a virgin. But also knows nothing about sex in general. I don't believe it for one second."  
"I didn't either, but I was shortly proven wrong by things you don't want me to speak on. And how can you say unbelievable? You are 73 years old and still a virgin."  
"Well you do have a point."  
" As I said before, you and Alec should spend time together today. It will do you both benefits."  
"May I ask how."  
"Well you will learn to like some shadowhunters and he will learn to trust some vampires. To be honest, he dislikes vampires more than seelies. It will do you two some good."  
"Yes well, I guess it will help." At that moment Magnus's phone went off and he frowned.  
"Oh dear. It seems that my services are required."  
"I'm sorry what?" Raphael said panicking a little.  
"Yes. I am afraid that I must leave. It seems like an emergency." Magnus got up quickly.  
"Well whatever it is it can wait right? I should be more important than the situation." Magnus looked sadly at Raphael. He bent down to meet his eyes.  
"Your right. You tell me if this is worth it. A group of Shax demons broke into the local orphanage, and are killing a lot of the inhabitants." Raphael couldn't help but give in.  
" You should go. I'll be here when you get back."  
"I'm so sorry my boy. I know you probably think less of me but-"  
"No. I could never think less of you. I love you papa."  
"I love you too." Magnus smiled.  
"But in the meantime...Alexander! Could you come here please." He gave Raphael an evil grin as Alec walked in.  
" Hey what's wrong?" Alec asked.  
"There was a shax demon attack at an orphanage, so I have to fix it." Alec's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? Shax demons are very dangerous and cou-"  
"Alexander I'll be fine."  
" Ok, I wonder why the institute isn't doing anything though." Alec said.  
"Well it's because shadowhunters don't care about anyone but themselves." Raphael said cruelly. Alec stayed silent.  
"Well ok boys I'll be gone for an hour or two. This gives you two plenty of bonding time."  
"Bonding time?" Alec asked with shock.  
"Well yes. I want my two boys to get along. See you two later. I'll be expecting a lot from you two when I come back."  
"But-" it was too late when Magnus walked out of the door. Alec looked at Raphael who sat up on the couch.  
"Well Shadowhunter, start talking." Alec tried not to show his nervousness at this statement.

 

cazador de sombras estúpido- stupid Shadowhunter.  
querido-darling


	2. Bonding Time

_"But-" it was too late when Magnus walked out of the door. Alec looked at Raphael who sat up on the couch. "Well Shadowhunter, start talking." Alec tried not to show his nervousness at this statement._

\----------------------------------------------"Well...umm- I was- well I was born and raised in the institute. I started doing archery when I was 7. I umm-" "Okay." Raphael said loudly. " apparently this conversation isn't going anywhere." Alec looked at him. "Well what exactly do you want me to talk about. Your not exactly saying anything." Raphael gave a toothy smile. "Okay umm let's see. My only living relative died today. And all I wanted to do was go to my father for one day just to be trapped with his annoying, self absorbed boyfriend. Is that enough talking for you?" Raphael said. "Well I'm sorry for that." Alec said rubbing his neck with his hand. " Well we can't have everything. Oh wait you can. You've never actually worked for anything have you. You've always gotten what you wanted."Raphael stated smugly. Alec's anger flared up a little. "Look I understand that your going through grief so I'm going to let that go." Raphael smiled more. "Oh the loss has nothing to do with it. You are just a spoiled brat like all the other shadowhunters." " You don't know anything about me!" Alec yelled. "Really. Because what Magnus has been telling, you were one of the best in school and surprisingly got the head of the institute. Wow, I wonder how that happened." Raphael said sarcastically. "Magnus couldn't have said that." Alec said in his head. What he didn't know was that it wasn't in his head. "Oh why possibly not?" Raphael asked. "I wasn't one of the best." Alec mumbled. "Wow shocker. The Little Shadowhunter didn't get what he wanted." Alec decided to stay quiet. He couldn't let his secret slip. At that very moment, the door opened and Magnus walked in. He came in as fabulous as ever, but anyone with eyes could see that he was exhausted. He walked with a stagger with droopy eyes. "Raphael, Alexander." He greeted them both with a smile. Alec immediately rushed to him and led him to the couch and later him down. "Magnus you need to sleep." Of course, being Magnus, he brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Oh Alexander I'm okay. I just need to walk around for a bit." Alec opened his mouth but Raphael interrupted. " The shadowhunter is right for once. You need to rest." Realizing he wasn't going to win this battle he gave in. "Ok ok. But will you two make me something to eat. " And with that, he conjured a recipe of food. "Magnus! You're already tired. Using magic will only make it worse." Alec scolded. Magnus rolled his eyes, and gave him the recipe. "Trust me. If you follow this recipe exactly it will turn out well." "Ok. Go to sleep I'll take care of this." Raphael said snatching the paper from Alec's hand. Magnus cleared his theist loudly. "Well in case you didn't notice, I said you two will make me some food. Which, in case you didn't know, means both of you. Now hurry up. Don't keep me waiting. " Magnus snapped his fingers and just like that Raphael and Magnus looked up in the kitchen. With Alec in a chef hat, and Raphael in an apron. "He never listens." Alec huffed. "Well at least there's one thing we can agree on." Raphael said. "Well you heard him. Let's start." Raphael said as he started looking around for the pots and pans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger oooooohhhhhhh
> 
> Well kind of 


	3. Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Snapchat @deformed_acorn  
> On instagram @ brightskin_beauty  
> My wattpad is GeekyAngelo

_"Well you heard him. Let's start." Raphael said as he started looking around for the pots and pans._  
\----------------------------------------------  
Being intimidated, Alec just went to the cabinet and grabbed as many pans as he could hold.  
"What exactly is it that we're cooking?" Alec asked. All that was on the paper were ingredients, so Alec couldn't really figure out what it was.  
Raphael who was getting ingredients from the refrigerator stood up and gave Alec the 'your stupid as sh*t look'.  
He just gathered the ingredients and placed them on the table. Alec saw fish, green stuff, sour cream and multiple other things.  
"It's sushi. It's pretty obvious if you would have read the instructions." Alec looked down, realizing the stuff on the counter was for sushi.  
"Oh, my bad." Raphael scoffed and got out measuring cups. Let's just say Alec was getting nervous.  
"Ok Shadowhunter this is how it's gonna go. You are going to read out the instructions, and I'll do it." Alec's face fell, but Raphael didn't notice. Knowing he had to get out of this, he did the one thing he knew would work. Starting a fight.  
" You know what. Why so I have to read out the instructions. How about you read them and we both fix the ingredients." Raphael gave a long sigh.  
"First of all, everyone knows that you or your sister can't cook and second why are you getting so worked up. It's only reading, it's not like you do anything else. You are the head of the institute after all." At first Alec wasn't mad, but now he was starting to get a little...heated.  
"What do you mean, _I'm the head of the institute after all_." Alec said with his teeth clenched.  
Raphael gave a smirk. "Well all the head of the institute is sit at a desk and do paperwork. You don't actually hunt demons. As a matter of fact, you've gained weight since I first saw you with the red headed twat and her annoying sidekick."  
Alec had his fist raised when he felt something holding it back. He put his fist down to see an angry Magnus. He walked beside Alec.  
"I could here y'all from the couch! Stop all this fighting NOW!" Magnus yelled.  
"Well if you would tell the nephilim to stop being such a prissy and read the instructions, we wouldn't be in this problem!" Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec by the shoulders.  
"Look baby I'm too tired to fight right now, there's no harm in reading the instructions. You are helping to cook just as much as Raphael." Magnus grabbed the paper and gave it to Alec.  
"I don't feel like going to the couch so I'll just sit here and watch." Raphael got the measuring cups and the ingredients set.  
"Ok read the first one." Alec had sweaty palms and just pulled down on his sleeves.  
"Umm ok." Alec just stared at the paper blankly. Raphael grew impatient.  
"Read the first one now." He said with agitation in his voice.  
"Oh yeah...the first one...right." Alec said again. Magnus looked up at Alec with worry in his eyes but refrained from saying anything.  
"Dios Shadowhunter, can't you read!!" Raphael yelled.  
"Yes I can read." Alec said picking at the paper. Magnus stood up and went over to Alec. "Alexander are you ok."  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just... hard." Raphael let his eyebrows raise up. Magnus was about to start talking when a laugh came from Raphael. Magnus looked at him with fury in his eyes.  
"Wait, so your telling me you have trouble reading? You are stupider than I thought." Alec waved his hand, and no voice came out of Raphael's mouth. A single tear came out of Alec's eye.  
"Alexander what's wrong? Talk to me." Alec's head was down the entire time so Magnus couldn't hear him. Magnus grabbed his chin and lifted it up.  
"What's wrong, you know you can talk to me." Magnus said. Alec wiped his eyes with his sleeves.  
"The letters....the letters are all mixed up. I-I can't read it. Magnus I can't." Magnus was at a loss for words for a minute.  
"Alec, are you dyslexic?" He said. More tears streamed down Alec's face as he nodded.  
"Oh Alexander." Magnus said as he engulfed Alec in a hug. When they pulled apart Alec wiped his eyes.  
"I should go."  
"No you're not going anywhere." Magnus waved his hand and all the stuff on the counter was replaced with take out from Jade Wolf. Raphael also had his speech back. Magnus looked at him.  
"You don't have to like Alexander, but you sure as Hell have to respect him. There's blood in the fridge come meet us in the living room." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him toward the room but Alec let go.  
"I think I'll wait for Raphael." Magnus looked worried but went into the separate room anyway. Alec saw Raphael get his blood and Alec decided to speak first.  
"Hey...I'm sorry about how I acted earlier and I hope you can forgive me." Raphael looked at Alec incredulously.  
"Your sorry? No it's me who's sorry. You have been nothing but kind and I just was cruel to you. Even though my sis-" he choked on the word a bit."ter is dead, that gives me no excuse for my actions. I'm truly sorry." Alec smiled.  
"That's ok, I get it. We better get going, our king awaits."  
"Hold up our king?" He said.  
"Well yeah, he can beat both of our asses can't he?" Raphael laughed.  
"Well I guess he can." Alec smiled. And started walking.  
"You know Shadowhunter, that is the first time I have ever heard you cuss." Raphael said with a smile.  
"Really, that's hard to believe." Alec said laughing a little. Their conversation continued like this all the way into the living room where Magnus looked onto them with raised eyebrows. They both say down, still buzzing from their conversation. But still Alec's nerves were starting to get worse as he prepared for the conversation to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I offend anyone with the way I portray Alec's dyslexia (or with anything else I write) PLEASE PLEASE comment or send me a message on how I can fix it or make it better. I'm just a girl from Louisiana who's tryna to express my Shadowhunters obsession


	4. Conversations

Magnus took a sip of his martini looking Alec in the eyes.  
"Dyslexic huh?"  
"Umm yeah." Alec said tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Raphael who was looking at Chairman Meow clawing at the couch looked up at Magnus.  
"Wait? Where did you get that?" He asked.  
"I have my ways." Magnus said taking another sip.  
"Your not supposed to be using magic. This is like the 3rd time." Alec said huffing. Magnus downed the rest of his drink, snapped his fingers making the cup be refilled. Alec and Raphael just looked at him.  
"Ok, Ok," Magnus said," No more magic."   
"Yeah right." Raphael said leaning back. Alec still shifted in his seat a little looking tense.  
"Don't think talking about my use of magic will stop us from having a discussion." Magnus said.  
"So Alec your dyslexic. And...why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well.. I didn't want you to think less of me." Magnus scoffed.  
"Darling that is impossible. If anything it makes me think more. You go through all that paperwork a day. You are truly amazing." Alec looked down blushing.   
"On to the next thing. You two just spent almost an hour fighting. Raphael you lost Rosa, I get that. But if you push away the people who are trying to help you, you are going to end up having no one to catch you when you fall. And Alexander. I love that you see the good in everyone, and that your patient, but if I were you I would have slapped the shit out of Raphael by now. And you tried to, but I just couldn't let my boy get hurt. I'll let you hit him next time." Magnus said as he picked up his drink. Raphael just stared at him wide eyed.   
"Oh don't pretend you didn't see it coming. You're lucky I'm very fond of both of you." Raphael sighed crossing his arms choosing not to speak.  
" Now the reason I wanted you two to get together is because when you see me you most likely will see Alexander. I want you two to at least respect each other. " Magnus looked at both of them. " Now that being said. I was trying to relax after a long day of work just to hear nonstop fussing. Until I regain my strength I DO NOT want to hear any of you raise your voice at each other. Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded. Alec was taken aback, he didn't know Magnus could act like such a.. well dad. At that moment Alec's phone buzzed and he picked it up.   
"Oh they need me at the institute." he went and gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips and waved awkwardly at Raphael. He went and left leaving only Raphael and Magnus. Raphael slumped down a little more.  
"Raph I can see right through you. You know that." He went and sat down by Raphael and engulfed him in a hug.   
" You don't have to put up this wall anymore. I know it hurts." Raphaels eyes brimmed with red tears.   
"No, I- I should head back to the DuMort. They probably need me for-" Magnus stopped Raphael. He held him tighter.   
"It's ok. Just let go, it's ok." Raphael let out a sob into Magnus's shoulder.   
"She was the only one left. My little sister- I."    
Magnus just rocked him back and forth.   
"You will ALWAYS have me. I'll never leave you. I promise." Raphael pulled away a little.   
"Can-Can I have some of your blood... please just enough to do the job." Magnus held him.   
"Please don't talk like that. I love you so much, I can't lose you. Especially knowing it's my fault. It's going to get better."Raphael sniffed moving up a little.  
"I'm sorry." Raphael said. Just before Magnus was about to say anything Raphael pulled Magnus in and bit him. Magnus grabbed Raphaels hands and pushed him away, tearing some of his skin away. Magnus hurriedly reached for Raphael but he just backed up, the warlock blood preventing him to speed away. Magnus snapped his fingers and put Raphael to sleep dragging him on the couch. He grabbed a series of herbs and blood and shoved them down Raphael's throat. He used almost all of his magic extracting the blood from Raphaels system. Tiredly he used the last of his magic to heal the wound on his neck before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor babies.....THE PAIN !!!!!!  
> *falls on the floor and sobs hysterically*
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos


	5. Friendship takes effort

2 hours later 

Alec came home a bit later than usual. It would have taken him an hour but for old times sake, he went on a mission with Izzy and Jace. When he opened the door, he could barely wait to get in bed with Magnus (JUST SLEEPING FOR ALL YOU DIRTY MINDED PEEPS). Instead he found a passed out Magnus with Raphael next to him. Looking like crap. Alec got a boost of adrenaline and ran over to Magnus grabbing his hand.  
"What Happened?!" Alec asked Raphael. Raphael just shook his head.  
"I-I drunk some of his blood...I-I'm sorry." Alec looked up at Raphael with a whole new expression. Raphael had always seen the nephilim pissed or agitated, never mad. But what he saw was Rage. Alec got up and pushed a knife to Raphael's throat.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now!" Raphael didn't move or put up a fight.  
"I don't have one, I wouldn't blame you if you did." Alec put his blade down slightly.   
"Why did you do it. I thought he was like a father to you. Why would you try to kill him."   
"I didn't." Raphael said. "For some reasons warlock blood can make a vampire sick, but if you get enough you could die." Alec let his blade down.  
"You/you tried to kill yourself? W-why"  
"Rosa. My last living relative is gone. I have no one, no reason to go on." Raphael said sadly. Now Alec could see it. All the misery, he couldn't even imagine what Raphael was going through.  
"But what about the clan.. your their leader." Raphael locked eyes with Alec.  
"The clan will be fine. There will be a new leader, and they will forget me in a couple of years." Raphael replied bitterly   
"What about Magnus. Magnus loves you, he would be crushed."  
"Magnus will be fine to he has you. He loves you more than me anyway. He's 600 years old he'll get used to it." Alec shook his head.  
"No your Magnus' son. Despite all the bad things I hear about you and your clan, Magnus has always proved me wrong. Do you know how much Magnus talks about you?"  
"H-he talks about me?" Raphael said with surprise.  
"Nonstop." Alec replied," he always says you got your fashion sense from him, your strong, mouthy, and that you and Ragnor should get married." Raphael cracked a small smile.   
"But he also says he's scared for you. That your not drinking enough blood, that your getting into to man fights, you go to too many places. "  
Raphael looked upset. "I didn't know he worried so much."  
"Sometimes he would stay up at night thinking of the trouble you get in. For every good thing he thinks about you, there's 5 other things that he worries about. He loves you." Raphael rubbed his eyes.   
"Your right. I can't leave dad here."  
"And I know it's weird but you always have me too. I think we should get to know each other better. You can always come to me." Raphael smiled.   
"Thanks shadowhunters." Then Raphael held out his hand. Instead of shaking, Alec pulled Him into a hug. Raphael froze for a minute but relaxed and hugged back.  
"See. I know my two boys would get along." They looked on the couch and Magnus was awake...we'll sort of. His eyes were half closed and he was smiling a little.  
"I'm sorry papa, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Ah it's ok. But now, can you two carry me to the bedroom. I need my beauty sleep." Raphael smirked and got Magnus taking him to the room. When he came back Alec was flicking through the tv.  
"Have you ever heard of Supernatural?" Raphael asked.  
"Not really. Want to watch it with me." Raphael smiled.  
"Yeah. I think you'll enjoy it. But first I need some food." And with that he turned and went to the kitchen. While he walked off Alec couldn't help but think that this was a spark to a good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DAAA THATS IT FOLKS.   
> Hoped you liked the story. Please leave kudos and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments 


End file.
